


Unexpected Surprises

by Sewrtyuiop



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewrtyuiop/pseuds/Sewrtyuiop
Summary: Ron's receiving a big change in his life from one small message. His life is about to turn upside down. And so are his goals and feelings.
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFnet.  
> Just a little plot bunny I needed to eliminate. Also part of my own headcanon for a certain character that is introduced in season four.

**(Middleton High School Gym)**

Ron smiled at his best friend, who was chatting it up with Monique. They had an eventful night. They had stopped Drakken's world domination plan, the only one to come dangerously close to succeeding. Giant Killer Robots, Sumo Ninjas, and Synthodrone boyfriends. Oh my!

 _'I guess we can't even have a normal prom,'_ Ron thought, taking a sip of his punch, _'That's what you get when you save the world three times a week. Hopefully, our Senior Prom goes better.'_

Ron looked down at his cell phone, the one his parents got him almost eight months ago. He was waiting for a call from an important number. He had to make sure they were safe.

His phone rand and he answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello? Are you two okay?"

"Yes, son. There weren't many killer robots in Norway," Mr. Stoppable told his son, "I'm guessing you and Kim took care of it."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. It was Drakken. When are you two coming back?"

"A day or two, depending on how baldy our flight has been delayed," His father answered, "The house is still standing, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. We have insurance, but it still is a hassle because of the premium we have," Mr. Stoppable explained, "One of the downsides of living by two unruly super-geniuses."

Ron chuckled. "Dad, I'm waiting on another call. I'll talk to you later."

Goodbyes were said and Ron hanged up. He turned his attention back to his friends to see a puzzled Kim, an angry Monique, and a baffled Felix. "Uh, hi?"

"Ron, what's Mon talking about?" Kim asked her best friend, "Something about you needing to tell me something important."

Monique got up in the blonde's face. "Earlier was the perfect time to tell her! You've been hiding it from her for months!"

"What?" Ron looked at Felix, whose eyes were wide, "You told Monique? I trusted you dude!"

Felix wasn't able to defend himself as Ron's phone rang. The teen answered it when he saw it was the number he was anticipating. "I have to take this call!"

He gave Felix a dirty glare. "We will talk later!"

Ron then promptly ran out of the gym, leaving behind his three friends. Kim stepped forward to follow, but Felix blocked her path. "Felix?"

"He needs his privacy," the wheel bound chair guy told her, "He will tell you when he's ready."

Felix then turned to Monique. "What were you talking about?"

"You should know, he already told you," Monique said, with her arms crossed.

"You can't know," Felix said, "I was the only person he told about it, other than his parents, and he was at my house at the time."

Monique rolled her eyes. "It's super obvious to everyone at the school."

Felix blinked. "That confirms it, we are talking about two different things. And what I think you're talking about might not be even true anymore."

Kim cleared her throat to get their attention. "As curious as I am to know what you two are talking about, don't you think it's a bad idea to talk about Ron's secrets in front of me?"

The two teens blushed. Felix spoke first. "Mon, you should talk to Rona and clear up this misunderstanding. I promised I would never tell and you can only confirm it."

"Don't worry, I will," Monique replied, "I don't want him to think you broke the Bro Code."

The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, but it was ignored. "That doesn't even apply to this situation."

Kim shook her head. "Felix, you should get back to your date. It probably looks weird for you to be hanging out with two single ladies."

Felix squeaked when he saw Zita by the punch bowl, looking at him inquisitively. "Got to go guys."

Felix wheels squeaked as he went max speed, just as Ron showed back p. "I'm back."

"I will let you two talk. I'm going out my fellow single redhead," Kim said, "We both brought bad dates."

Ron grimaced as he looked over to the brooding Liz. "Yeah, Johnny was a slimeball."

No one wanted to talk about Eric. Kim gave a little wave as she departed.

Monique turned to Ron. "Why did you lie to her?"

"Huh?" the confused blonde questioned.

"You used the whole I love you like a sister as a cop-out!" Monique wanted to shout, but calmly said instead. "You should have told her about your true feelings!"

Ron's face had the biggest confused expression on his face before realization kicked in. Then he laughed. Which made Monique red in the face. "Ron! This isn't funny! You can lie to her and yourself!"

"I told her the truth," Ron said after a few laughs, "You think I'm in love with KP?"

"Almost everyone at school thinks that way," Monique told him, "People were wondering when the two of you were going to hook up! You two were joined at the hip forever! You two spent almost every second together. And don't get me started when someone got interested in the other!"

"Hey! I disagree with that last statement!" Ron said, "I was the one who gave Kim the confidence to ask out Josh and I didn't get in the way of Eric when he first arrived."

Ron shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you.

Monique huffed. "Okay. But can you dance with me? I came here to have fun."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I got to head home, something important came up. I was planning on stopping by KP's house before the night is over."

"You sure you can't sneak in one dance?" Monique begged, "I really want to be with a bomb diggity dancer."

"Mon, I really need to go," Monique used the secret technique she learned from Kim, "One dance! I have to go after that."

"Booyah!"

* * *

**(Possible Household)**

Kim Possible sat on the couch, watching some T.V. with her family. They had decided to stay up for family time. Reasonable since world domination plans didn't hit so close to home. Literally.

Whatever was on the screen, Kim was not paying attention to it. She was replaying today over in her mind, a wide array of emotions twirling inside of her.

Guilt for not believing her best friend at first when he came to her about Drakken. Anger at Drakken and Shego for manipulating her. Disgust at herself for being smitten with an artificial being. Shame for facing into the stupid food chain. Relief when Ron and her beat Drakken. Gratitude towards Ron for always being at her side, even with the way she treated him.

 _'He really is family,'_ she thought, thinking on how her mom would comment that Ron was a third son to the matriarch.

"What's on your mind, Kimmie-cub?" James asked his daughter, snapping her out of her thoughts, "You've been spacing out a lot tonight."

Kim's face got hot. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have a guy like Ron in my life."

Three things happened simultaneously. Her father's eyes narrowed, black holes coming to mind. Her mother got giddy with excitement. Tim and Jim made faces of disgust.

"He's the brother I always wanted," Kim said, glaring lightly at her younger brothers, getting a yell out of outrage from them. Mother and Father were surprised. "What?"

"That wasn't what I expected you to say," Anne supplied.

"Are you one of those people who thought we would get together?" Kim asked, "Like everyone else at school?"

"Yes. But you have to understand," Kim held her hand up to stop her mother.

"I already got the explanation form Mon, Mom," Kim said, "With how we acted and how much time we were spending together, we were borderline dating."

"And then there's the fact we got extremely jealous when one of us spent time with someone else during the times we normally spent together," Kim added.

"That sounds like codependency than liking one another," James said, shuddering at the last few words.

"James!" Anne smacked her husband on his arm.

"What?" He questioned rubbing his attacked arm, "That's what it sounds like!"

Anne scoffed. "You're right just saying that because you are overprotective."

"Not true…"

"I have to agree with Mom on that one, Dad," Kim interjected.

"Women. Always teaming up against me," James mumbled, "I can't get away from it. Work. My mom and my sisters. I'm not safe even at home!"

The two females ignored the patriarch's outburst. Anne spoke. "You two talked about this?"

"Yes. After defeating Drakken, he told me how he felt," Kim answered, "And he told me he would beat up any guy that even thought of treating me wrong with his mad ninja skills!"

Anne let out a little laugh, "How nice of him."

"Yeah! Ron is super cool," Tim said.

"A cooler sibling than our sister!" Jim cosigned.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

Kim ignored her brother's antics, as someone was knocking at the door. Rather hard. "I'll get it."

"Be careful, Kimmie-cub!" James said as his daughter walked to the door, "Who knows who it could be!"

"I can handle it!" She shouted back as she opened the door. There stood Ron, her best friend. No brother. He had a suitcase in his hand. "Ron! I was wondering when you went after you danced with Monique."

"Who is it?" James shouted from the den.

"It's just Ron dad!" Kim shouted back before facing her brother again, "Sorry about that. You know how he gets. Want to come inside?"

"No. Let's talk here. I'm going to be leaving soon," Ron told her.

"What? Why?" Kim asked, "Did your rents kick you out?"

Ron chuckled. "No, I'm going to Japan for a week."

"Why? You've already been there this month!" Kim said, remembering Ron would leave for one weekend a month. For training, he had told her. Luckily, no villains had ever attacked during that time. "All the planes are down! How are you even going to get a flight there?"

"Ninjas," Ron said as shrugged as a black sedan pulled up. He looked back at the car and sighed. "I don't have much time to explain, it's personal. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while. With what recently happened around the world, things have sped up. Now I waited until the last moment to tell you. But is it really the last moment since originally I still had tow weeks?"

"Ron, you're rambling," Kim interrupted, "My question is what is it you need to tell me?"

"I have an answer and a question," Ron quipped, "But the question will be better."

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes opened, with maturity Kim had never seen in him. "Will you be the godmother of my child?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it.
> 
> Question/minor rant: Why do a lot of people pair up Monique and Felix, as if Zita does not exist? If it's a preference thing, that's fine. But I believe it's because people tend to forget about Zita.


End file.
